The present invention relates to a dietary supplement effective for managing body weight and to the method of managing body weight by administering the dietary supplement.
Many people attempt to control their body w eight in order to enhance personal health, appearance, and self image. Common methods to control or lose weight include one or more of the following: (1) a reduced-calorie diet that manages fat, carbohydrate, and protein intake, (2) pharmaceuticals, such as amphetamine-like agents to affect the hypothalamic center and reduce the hunger sensation, and (3) a physical activity/exercise program.
However, far too often individuals abandon a reduced-calorie diet regime before they reach their goal or ideal weight because they struggle against ingrained eating habits and feelings of hunger, emotional pressure, and discouragement. Further, the use of synthesized pharmaceuticals can stress the overall health and cause unwanted side effects, including addiction. Many individuals also fail to adhere to a physical activity regime over a long period.
Natural supplements can support weight management, for example, by affecting the body""s metabolism or reducing appetite. A wide variety of formulations exist to supplement the diet to assist in the management of body weight. However, these formulations often focus on one or two components rather than a broad range of weight management supplements combined to provide an effective body weight management composition and method. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,428,072 and 5,554,646 to Cook disclose that conjugated linoleic acid (xe2x80x9cCLAxe2x80x9d) reduces body fat and increases xe2x80x9cfeed efficiency.xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,692 to Lowenstein discloses that Garcinia cambogia contains hydroxy citric acid, which can be used to treat obesity by inhibiting fatty acid synthesis in the body. And U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,286 to Hiji discloses that Gymnema sylvestre extract inhibits the absorption of glucose through the intestinal tract and thus assists in prevention of obesity. However, Cook, Lowenstein, and Hiji fail to suggest combinations with other weight management supplements that together are effective and safe to reduce or control weight.
The existing natural-supplement formulations that combine several supplements fail to provide the advantages of enhanced and efficient body weight management through a range of effective and supportive supplements. For example: 1) U.S. Pat. No. 5.612,039 to Policappelli discloses a weight control supplement that combines Garcinia cambogia extract with numerous herbal components. 2) U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,849 to Hasting discloses a dietary supplement combining hydroxy citric acid, L-carnitine, choline, inositol, gamma-linolenic acid, Ginkgo biloba leaves, coenznme Q10, and other components; 3) U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,614,224 and 5,730,988 to Womack disclose products combining L-carnitine, chromium picolinate, and vanadyl sulfate to aid diabetics by enhancing the positive effects of insulin; 4) U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,384 to Paul discloses a supplement combining chromium picolinate, vanadyl sulfate, and niacin to mimic insulin""s positive effects on the body""s metabolism; 5) Amway Corporation has sold in the U.S. for more than one year a dietary supplement in capsule form containing Garcinia cambogia extract, cayenne extract, alfalfa concentrate, and chromium picolinate; and 6) U.S. Pat. No. 5,543.405 to Keown discloses a weight reduction composition including ephedrine or caffeine combined with chromium picolinate or vanadyl salts administered in conjunction with a restricted-calorie diet. Therefore, a need still exists for an effective dietary supplement system providing a range of beneficial components to supplement an effective weight management program.
The aforementioned problems are overcome in the present invention wherein a body weight management composition includes effective amounts of Garcinia cambogia extract, Gymnema sylvestre extract, chromium picolinate, vanadium compound, L-carnitine, and conjugated linoleic acid (xe2x80x9cCLAxe2x80x9d). The body weight management composition may also include effective amounts of kola nut extract, dehydrated parsley, and lemon bioflavonoids.
The invention is also directed to a method of enhancing body weight management by orally administering the compositions described above. The effective daily amounts can be administered in three approximately equal doses taken from about two hours before to about 30 minutes after each daily meal. Preferably, the individual taking the body weight management composition also consumes a reduced-calorie daily diet in conjunction with the daily administration of the effective amounts.
The diet composition and method of body weight management of the present invention provide several advantages. The diet composition of the present invention enhances the dieting individual""s ability to decrease body fat mass, decrease the level of triglycerides in the blood, decrease low-density lipoproteins (LDL) in the blood, increase body lean mass, and increase high-density lipoproteins (HDL) in the blood. Further, the diet composition supports and enhances the natural functions of the body to assist the individual to maintain and manage his or her desired body weight. The diet composition assists in reducing body fat by causing the human metabolism to more efficiently convert fat to lean muscle. The diet composition can be made to include only natural components in a conveniently administered capsule form.
Daily administration of the effective amounts of the composition to an individual on a restricted-calorie diet supports and enhances the dieting individual""s ability to lose weight and maintain the weight loss. The diet composition can diminish the sense of hunger without including the pharmaceutical equivalent of amphetamines.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of the invention will be more readily understood and appreciated by reference to the detailed description of the preferred embodiments.
The diet composition of the present invention contains several components provided in a mixture or separately for human oral consumption. The components include Garcinia cambogia extract, Gymnema sylvestre extract, chromium picolinate, vanadium compound, L-carnitine, conjugated linoleic acid (CLA), and other components discussed below. The effective daily amounts of the diet composition are preferably administered in three approximately equal doses over the period of a day in conjunction with a reduced calorie diet.
The diet composition of the present invention contains an amount of Garcinia cambogia extract effective in the supplement to support body weight management. xe2x80x9cBody weight managementxe2x80x9d as used herein includes body weight loss, body weight control, body weight maintenance, body fat mass decrease, lean body mass increase, blood triglyceride level decrease, blood HDL level increase, blood LDL level decrease, reduction of fats in the bodily organs, blood pressure reduction, and the like.
Garcinia cambogiaxe2x80x94also known as Malabar Tamarind or Brindall Berryxe2x80x94is a yellowish fruit that is about the size of an orange, with a thin skin and deep furrows similar to an acorn squash. Native to south India, Garcinia cambogia is dried and used extensively in curries and has been historically used in the Ayurvedic treatment of obesity.
Garcinia cambogia extract is a source of gamma-hydroxy citric acid, which is beneficial for weight loss due to appetite suppressant effects and inhibition of the synthesis of fatty acids in the liver. Gamma-hydroxycitrate may thus reduce serum lipids and body fat by reduced conversion of carbohydrates into fat. Although hydroxy citric acid is the principle acid that has been identified in Garcinia cambogia fruits, Garcinia cambogia contains other phytochemicals such as the lactone of gamma-hydroxy citric acid, cambogia and cambogia, garcinol and its isomer isogarcinol, and anthocyanin pigments.
The daily effective amount of Garcinia cambogia extract in the present supplement includes from about 392 to about 3,524 mg, preferably from about 1,175 to about 2,741 mg, more preferably from about 1,566 to about 2,350 mg, and most preferably about 1,958 mg. As used herein, xe2x80x9cdaily effective amountsxe2x80x9d correlate to the average adult male human""s weight and therefore, are adjustable to correlate with varying weights, as is known in the art.
Garcinia cambogia extracts and gamma-hydroxy citric acid are further described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,692 to Lowenstein entitled xe2x80x9cMethod of Treating Obesityxe2x80x9d issued Oct. 9, 1973; U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,039 to Policappeli entitled xe2x80x9cDietary Supplementxe2x80x9d issued Mar. 18, 1997; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,849 to Hastings entitled xe2x80x9cWeight Loss Composition For Burning and Reducing Synthesis of Fatsxe2x80x9d issued May 6, 1997, each of which is incorporated herein by reference. Garcinia cambogia extract in granular form is available from Sabinsa Corporation of Piscataway, N.J.
The diet composition also contains an amount of Gymnema sylvestre extract effective in the supplement to support body weight management. Gymnema sylvestre is a large, woody, much branched climber that grows in central and western India, tropical Africa, and Australia. The fresh plant material of Gymnema sylvestre has been found to contain gymnemic acids (A1, III, IV, V, VIII, and IX), gymnemagenin, and gymnemasides.
The daily effective amount of Gymnema sylvestre extract in the present supplement includes from about 27 to about 293 mg, preferably from about 80 to about 186 mg, more preferably from about 106 to about 160 mg, and most preferably about 133 mg. Gymnema sylvestre extracts are further described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,286 to Hiji entitled xe2x80x9cIntestinal Absorption Inhibiting Agentxe2x80x9d issued Aug. 2. 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,593 to Iwasaki entitled xe2x80x9cDiet Composition Comprising Gymnema Inodrum and Method of Suppressing the Absorption of Saccharidesxe2x80x9d issued Jan. 16, 1996; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,988 to Womack entitled xe2x80x9cNutritional Supplements for Improving Glucose Metabolismxe2x80x9d issued Mar. 24, 1998, each of which is incorporated herein by reference. Gymnema sylvestre extract containing 75% gymnemic acids is available from Sabinsa Corporation.
The diet composition also includes an amount of chromium picolinate effective in the supplement to support body weight management. Chromium picolinate is a biologically active form of chromium, which many aid brain synthesis of serotonin, a neurotransmitter that helps control appetite and especially sugar cravings. Chromium picolinate may also help maintain a high metabolic rate to assist weight loss, increase lean body mass, and relieve undesirably high levels of lipids formed as a result of high levels of glucose. Optimal chromium nutrition may help promote efficient function of insulin""s effect on the brain""s weight-regulatory mechanism.
The daily effective amount of chromium picolinate in the present supplement includes from about 0.5 to about 4.5 mg, preferably from about 1.5 to about 3.5 mg, more preferably from about 2 to about 3 mg, and most preferably about 2.5 mg.
The use and derivation of chromium picolinate are further described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,087,623 and 5,087,624 to Boynton entitled xe2x80x9cChromic Picolinate Treatmentxe2x80x9d issued Feb. 11, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,156 to Boynton entitled xe2x80x9cChromic Picolinate Treatmentxe2x80x9d issued Dec. 29, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,384 to Paul entitled xe2x80x9cAnabolic Mineral Formulaxe2x80x9d issued Nov. 17, 1992, and U.S. Pat. No. Re.33,988 to Evans entitled xe2x80x9cDietary Supplementation With Essential Metal Picolinatesxe2x80x9d issued Jul. 7, 1992, each of which is incorporated herein by reference. Chromium picolinate is available from Nutrition 21 Corporation.
The diet composition also includes an amount of vanadium compound absorbable from the gastrointestinal tract to the bloodstream as a vanadium source effective in the supplement to support body weight management. Effective vanadium compounds include those set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,113 to Mann entitled xe2x80x9cBlood Sugar Regulating Composition and Methods Relating Theretoxe2x80x9d issued Aug. 27, 1996 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,784 to McNeill entitled xe2x80x9cMethod of Suppressing Appetite with Vanadium Complexesxe2x80x9d issued Nov. 18, 1997, each of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by this reference. These effective vandium compounds include vanadium carbonyl, vanadium pentoxide, vanadium trisulfate, vanadyl dichloride, vanadyl trichloride, vanadyl glycinate, vanadyl luconate, vanadyl citrate, and vanadyl sulfate. Preferably, the vanadium compound is a water-soluble chelate of vanadium with amino acids. More preferably, the vanadium compound is bis-glycinato oxo vanadium (xe2x80x9cBGOVxe2x80x9d). BGOV is a form of organically-bound vanadiumxe2x80x94namely, a vanadium complex with the amino acid glycine, containing 23% elemental vanadium. BGOV is available from Sabinsa Corporation of Piscataway, N.J.
The daily effective amount of vanadium compound includes from about 0.02 to about 0.16 mg, preferably from about 0.05 to about 0.13 mg, more preferably from about 0.07 to 0.11 mg, and most preferably about 0.09 mg.
The diet composition also includes an amount of L-carnitine effective in the supplement to support body weight management. L-carnitine is essential for the transfer of fat into the mitochondria for metabolism and energy release via beta-oxidation. It is also believed that L-carnitine may improve and maintain heart and vessel health.
The preferred L-carnitine is L-carnitine fumarate, a non-essential amino acid salt produced in the body from lysine and methionine. It is believed that L-carnitine fumarate supplementation may improve the aerobic function and blood lipid profile and have a beneficial effect on exercise performance. The use of L-carnitine fumarate is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,224 to Womack entitled xe2x80x9cNutritional Supplement for Diabeticsxe2x80x9d issued Mar. 25, 1997 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,849 to Hastings entitled xe2x80x9ceight Loss Composition for Burning and Reducing Synthesis of Fatsxe2x80x9d issued May 6, 1997, both of which are incorporated herein by reference. L-carnitine fumarate is available from Biosint Corporation.
The daily effective amount of L-carnitine fumarate includes from about 118 to about 1,060 mg, preferably from about 353 to 825 mg, more preferably from about 471 to about 707 mg, and most preferably about 589.
The diet composition includes an amount of conjugated linoleic acid (xe2x80x9cCLAxe2x80x9d) effective in the supplement to support body weight management. CLA is believed to inhibit the body""s mechanism for storing fat to cause the body to utilize fatty reserves for energy. CLA also increases lipase activity, an enzyme which breaks down fats stored in fat cells of the body. The fatty acids are returned to the bloodstream to be used as an energy source for muscle cells. In addition to reducing body fat, CLA is known to improve muscle tone, improve nutrient usage, and perform as a powerful antioxidant.
Since CLA is not produced in vivo in humans, it has to be obtained through the diet, for example, from consumption of beef and dairy fats. Typically, consumers do not consume enough CLA in a typical diet. CLA can be derived from the linoleic acid of vegetable oilxe2x80x94such as sunflower oil, corn oil, or safflower oil. CLA is available from PharmaNutrients under the TONALIN trademark. The use and derivation of CLA are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,614 to Pariza entitled xe2x80x9cMethods of Preventing Oxidation, Quenching Singlet Oxidation and Inhibiting Mold Growth and Novel Compositions Thereforexe2x80x9d issued May 21, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,104 to Pariza entitled xe2x80x9cMethods of Chelating Metal and Novel Compositions Thereforexe2x80x9d issued Dec. 3, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,072 to Cook entitled xe2x80x9cMethod of Increasing the Efficiency of Feed Conversion in Animalsxe2x80x9d issued Jun. 27, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,066 to Cook entitled xe2x80x9cMethods for Preventing Weight Loss, Reduction in Weight Gain, and Anorexia Due to Immune Stimulationxe2x80x9d issued Jul. 4, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,646 to Cook entitled xe2x80x9cMethod for Reducing Body Fat in Animalsxe2x80x9d issued Sep. 10, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,400 to Cook entitled xe2x80x9cMethods of Attenuating the Allergic Response in Animalsxe2x80x9d issued Dec. 17, 1996; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,901 to Cook entitled xe2x80x9cMethods of Treating Animals to Maintain or Increase CD-4 and CD-8 Cell Populationsxe2x80x9d issued Oct. 7, 1997, each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The daily effective amount of CLA includes from about 360 to about 4,000 mg, preferably from about 1,080 to about 2,520 mg, more preferably from about 1,440 to about 2,160 mg, and most preferably about 1,800 mg.
The diet composition may include amounts of kola nut extract, parsley, and lemon bioflavonoids effective in the supplement to support body weight management. The parsley is preferably heat-treated dehydrated parsley. The parsley dehydrate and lemon bioflavonoids contains antioxidants and other phytochemicals. Both are manufactured by the Nutrilite Division of Amway Corporation. The kola nut extract is a source of caffeine having stimulatory and anti-diuretic effects, and is available from Botanicals International having a 10% minimum caffeine content.
The daily effective amount of dehydrated parsley includes from about 41 to about 367 mg, preferably from about 122 to about 285 mg, more preferably from about 163 to about 245 mg, and most preferably about 204 mg. The daily effective amount of lemon bioflavonoids includes from about 12 to about 108 mg, preferably from about 36 to about 84 mg, more preferably from about 48 to about 78 mg, and most preferably about 60 mg. The daily effective amounts of kola nut extract include from about 66 to about 594 mg, preferably from about 198 to 462 mg, more preferably from about 264 to about 396 mg, and most preferably about 330 mg.
The diet composition can be produced in the form of gelatin capsules, hard capsules, pills, resins, or any other compressed material. The diet composition can be produced as a powder, liquid, syrup, emulsion, suspension, and any other available substance to produce finished food product. The diet composition can also be provided as part of food products, for example, in the form of biscuits, cakes, cookies, weight loss candy bars, or ingredients of beverages, pasta, or other solid, liquid, or powder carrier for the composition.
When manufactured as a powder supplied in natural gelatin capsules (e.g., clear two-piece hard-shell capsules) such as those available from Capsugel Corporation, the composition may include various pharmaceutically-acceptable excipients, fillers (e.g., microcrystalline cellulose), lubricants (e.g., magnesium stearate), and glydant/flow agents (e.g., silicone dioxide), as is known in the art.
The components of the dietary supplement can be supplied as a mixture or in various combinations in separate discreet forms such as capsules. The amount of supplement or components in any one capsule or tablet depends upon the size restriction of the tablet or capsule according to that acceptable to the consumer for oral consumption.
The effective daily amounts of the diet composition can be administered in three approximately equal doses over the period of a day. Preferably, the doses are taken in the period of from about two hours before each daily meal to about 30 minutes after each daily meal, and more preferably administered about 30 minutes before each daily meal (i.e., breakfast, lunch, and dinner).
Preferably the effective daily amounts are administered to an individual consuming a reduced-calorie daily diet. For example, the reduced-calorie daily diet includes a daily calorie intake less than the daily caloric expenditure of the individual.
An optimal reduced-calorie diet includes healthy amounts of carbohydrates, proteins, and fats, as recommended by health authorities. An optim described, for example, in Better Life Institute, xe2x80x9cYour Map to Health: A Guide to Fitness, Nutrition, and Wellnessxe2x80x9d (1998).
The reduced-calorie diet preferably includes at least 55% carbohydrates, with :a variety of complex and simple carbohydrates, from about 15% to about 28% protein, and less than about 30% fat. The fat content, although low, contributes to the palatability of the diet, so that the dieter is more likely to maintain the reduced-calorie diet. The diet preferably also includes a nutritionally adequate number and amount of essential vitamins and minerals.
For example, a 1024-calorie daily diet may include 63.14 grams protein, 163.7 grams carbohydrate, and 16.32 grams fat (containing 4.93 grams saturated fat, 4.68 grams mono-unsaturated fat, 4.09 grams polyunsaturated fat and 2.62 grams other fat), and includes 89.20 mg cholesterol, 15.88 grams dietary fiber, and 88.04 grams sugar. Such a diet contains about 24% protein, 62% carbohydrates, and about 14% fat.
As another example, a 1001-calorie daily diet may include 73.83 grams protein, 164.20 grams carbohydrate, 11.40 grams fat (containing 2.74 grams saturated fat, 2.66 grams mono-unsaturated fat, 2.33 grams polyunsaturated fat, and 3.67 grams other fat), and includes 49.96 mg cholesterol, 20.74 grams dietary fiber, and 108.40 grams sugar. Such a diet contains about 28%, protein, about 62% carbohydrate, and about 10% fat.
A 1318-calorie daily diet may include 81.66 grams protein, 209.5 grams carbohydrate, and 21.02 grams fat (containing 6.58 gram, 6.21 grams mono-unsaturated fat, 4.67 grams polyunsaturated fat, and 3.56 grams other fat), and includes 105.5 mg cholesterol, 20.41 grams dietary fiber, and 110.10 grams sugar. Such a diet contains about 24% protein, about 62% carbohydrates, and about 14% fat.
A 1298-calorie daily diet may include 92.09 grams protein, 212.0 grams carbohydrate, and 15.38 grams fat (containing 3.96 grams saturated fat, 4.01 mono-unsaturated fat, 2.66 grams polyunsaturated fat and 4.75 grams other fat), and includes 62.24 mg cholesterol, 25.92 dietary fiber, and 130.80 grams sugar. Such a diet contains about 27% protein, about 63% carbohydrates, and about 10% fat.
A 1540-calorie daily diet may include 86.02 grams protein, 239.60 grams carbohydrate, and 32.31 grams fat (containing 7.27 grams saturated fat, 10.02 grams mono-unsaturated fat, 10.45 poly-unsaturated fat, and 4.57 grams other fat), and includes 155.8 mg cholesterol, 28.38 grams dietary fiber, and 122.0 grams sugar. Such a diet contains about 22% protein, about 60% carbohydrates, and about 18% fat.
A 1560-calorie daily diet may include 89.61 grams protein, 250.20 grams carbohydrate, 27.92 grams fat (containing 6.74 saturated fat, 8.42 grams mono-unsaturated fat, 8.17 grams poly-unsaturated fat, and 4.59 grams other fat), and includes 149 mg cholesterol, 33.07 grams dietary fiber, and 136 grams sugar. Such a diet contains about 22% protein, about 62% carbohydrates, and about 16% fat.
The dieter preferably supplements the diet with a multiple vitamin tablet that provides at least 22 essential vitamins and minerals, such as DOUBLE X multiple vitamin available from Amway Corporation.
A reduced calorie diet may include a granulated fiber product for sprinkling on foods (e.g., salads, yogurt) to improve fiber intake. Preferably the granulated fiber product also supports the growth of xe2x80x9cfriendlyxe2x80x9d bacteria in the intestine by inclusion of fructooligosaccharides (FOS), which enhance colon health. The granulated fiber product provides a concentrated source of fiber so that at least about 25% and preferably at least about 33% of the total weight of the granulated fiber product is fiber. Preferably, about 30 to 40% of the total dietary fiber in the granulated fiber product is soluble fiber (the balance being insoluble fiber).
The following table sets forth typical components and amounts for the fiber granulation product:
The preferred amounts above provide about 32.2 grams total dietary fiber (TDF) per 100 grams serving. Amway Corporation provides a granulated fiber product that has the preferred attributes and components as set forth above under the trade name TRIM ADVANTAGE(trademark) FIBER BITS(trademark) Dietary Supplement.
A reduced-calorie diet may also include a nutritionally-balanced no-fat or low-fat drink that provides dietary fiber. One such type of drink is a fruit-based, ready to drink beverage that includes the following components:
A reduced-calorie diet may also include nutritionally-balanced meal replacement drinks. Typically, a meal replacement drink is provided either ready to drink or in powder form that is mixed with milk or water. These drinks usually provide a large percentage of the recommended daily values for fiber, protein (amino acids), vitamins and minerals. Amway Corporation provides a variety of low-fat drink mixes having the attributes set forth above under the TRIM ADVANTAGE(trademark) and POSITRIM(copyright) brands.
The following example is presented for the purpose of further illustrating and explaining the present invention and is not to be taken as limiting in any regard. Unless otherwise indicated, all parts and percentages are by weight.